One Too Many Memories
by xxXLightningSadistXxx
Summary: These are just some memories most of the characters shared after the war. Some are funny moments. Some may take some seriousness. But in the end, they are all happy about it.
1. Beginning of Event

After The War:

Years after the war, the people of Fantasinia lived in peace. But Nessiah lived again and started reviving the people of Bronquia. Emperor Gulcasa arranged a peace conference with the Queen of Fantasinia. And it was allowed for the Bronquian people to travel to and from Castle Paltina. These are some of the events that happened...

* * *

And here we are starting with...MILANOR AND DURANT or DURANT AND MILANOR!Well whatever fits you the best. Now, these poor souls are crying cuz Rosary ate all the cookies(100,000 pcs. in all). And so Inzaghi tries to comfort them. Well not really comfort...

"Get over it crybabies!" Inzaghi shouted.

"But-But she ate it ALL!" was Milanor's reply.

"And she punched me in the stomach!" was Durant's reply. And so Durant got punched in the stomach again by Inzaghi. Wait a minute...doesnt his armor protect him? Well he's still crying, thats for sure.

"One more tear from your eyes and I'll make you my training dummies!" Inzaghi yelled again.

"Yes...Inzaghi" The two soon-to-be-training-dummies ran off somewhere outside the castle only to be stopped by crashing into a wall cuz their tears blurred their vision. And thats why never run while crying...bad idea. VERY BAD.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yggdra's office(Wait...how did I get here?Damn those cameras). A messenger from Asgard reported about highwaymen being insane in Norn Valley. She sighed and asked the messenger to take off her mask. The said messenger hesitated at first but what the hell, she took off her mask and revealing the grim angel #367(for those who played YU in PSP version and got to the other ending after defeating Marietta might know this person). Yggdra was SHOCKED...really shocked to see her. I mean... who would thought the grim angel would live after she was beaten to death by the Royal Army and by the power of the Gran Centurio. And so after a 5 second awkward silence...

"Wait...You're-" Yggdra started.

" Yes...I'm #367" #367 interrupted.

"But I thought we-" Yggdra was a little sweaty...but just a little.

"I was re-programmed- I mean ... what I... um... I lived?" #367 said nervously.

"But how?"

"I was...taken back to the lab and..."

"AND?"

"I lived?"

"...Well... perhaps you would like to stay here for some nights...I will go see which room is available and-"

"Its alright, really. No hard feelings."

"No...I just thought that maybe you're tired and needed a vacation"

"I...maybe I can stay for some weeks"

"Alright then."

"But first I will deliver this letter to Gulcasa...please excuse me" #367 said before leaving through the window.

"Very well then." Yggdra said. _' By the Gods, how did she live? I swear I couldn't feel a pulse after I defeated her. Asgard is good...a little too_ good.' Yggdra then sat down reading the latest letter given to her by Gulcasa. But her sweating gets even worse as she thought that maybe Marietta lived too.

* * *

Now you worthless mortals, we will have a short introduction in HELL!Hahahahahaha.

"Hey who made you the narrator?"

"Shut up, Vanessa" Brongaa growled.

"Let's just get on with it."

"Hmph"

And so we go on. Hell is quite peaceful now save for Saezar stealing demon powders and relics. He was running quite fast enough until he crashed into Vanessa...well at least her body cushioned his body or at least her lips met his lips. And after Saezar opened his eyes he got up and backed off quickly and having mixed feeling of happiness, astonishment, and embarrassment. Well at least his blush showed up some color in his much for Vanessa too handle however as she got up and ran away. Hahahahahaha. I love this job.

"...I..." Saezar started. _' Her lips taste like demonic strawberries ' _I didn't expect that but...hey at least I'm not part of it. And there it ends, so long worthless and puny mortals.

* * *

Well, so much for that bizarre event that just happened.(Honestly, even I dont know Brongaa became the narrator at that part...but the story continues) Here we have #367 flying to Flarewerk tired and...sweaty and...tired. After hours of travel she felt tired as she went through the window of The Scarlet Princess' room. Now Emilia was painting so peacefully when a grim angel broke the window glass and fell on her bed. Her warm, cozy bed. Gotta love beds...and windows.

"Aaahhh! UFA!" Emilia screamed.(UFA stands for Unidentified Flying Angel)

"Ugh...What happened?" #367 whispered.

"You-You broke the window and landed on MY bed!"

"Hey, calm down!"

"What's going on here?" Nessiah said as he opened the door and went inside.

"This-This angel broke my window and landed in my bed." Emilia said...again

"Wait..aren't you-"Nessiah said confused

"I'm #367. Hello Aries" #367 chuckled

"Gah!You...why are you here?!"

"Oh... just need to deliver a letter to the Emperor Of Carnage"

"A letter?" Emilia asked. At least her emotions are calmed by Nessiah's presence.

"Yep. To your brother." #367 said relieved.

"Oh. Then...my brother's office is just around the 40th floor."

"Thanks. And tell the man in chains to get a haircut." #367 laughed.

"Shut up! Or I will tear your wings apart and add it to my spoils of war." Nessiah said as he stalked out in a fury. Wow. Gotta love that fallen angel. Go grim angels. And Emilia.


	2. Insanity Shall Rise

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yggdra Union or any characters in this story.(P.S. forgot to post this at the first chapter sorry.)

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Milanor and Durant are crying cuz 100,000 pcs. of cookies were eaten by The Lady of the White Rose. Yggdra panicked silently knowing #367 lived. Brongaa became the narrator. And finally... Nessiah got pissed because of #367. Yeah, now lets see what will happen next. Will Milanor and Durant ever stop crying? Will Yggdra wipe that sweat off her face? Will Brongaa give Vanessa a chance to be narrator? And will #367 ever find the office of Gulcasa? All these and more on One Too Many Memories!

* * *

Now we move to Russell's room. The Astral Fencer was having a hard time deciphering a code embedded on a rock that appeared in the ground after he, Mizer, and Cruz tried digging for fun(The giant hole is still there, by the way).The wind blows softly and it is such a fine day. Russell heard a knock on the door. He then placed the rock on the large bed as he walked over to the door and opened it. He was a little surprised to see Roswell on the doorstep.

"Roswell...is there anything I can help you with?" Russell finally said.

"I...wanted to help you decipher the code. May I come in?" Roswell said,bored.

"Of course." Russell said immediately. Then they sat on the bed with Roswell holding the rock.

"How did you guys find this?" Roswell said after inspecting the code.

"Cruz found it first while Mizer got it. I said I can try to decipher it and-"

"So far no luck?" Roswell interrupted.

"Yeah" Russell said with sadness in his eyes. If Flone was there he could be inspired and determined but since he is alone with Roswell, he has to rely on the Bookworm of The Black Rose.

"Don't worry. Before I went here I went to the library to learn many languages on these kinds of writings and symbols." Roswell said, a little proud of himself.

" That's good."

"Now I just saw a symbol here at the upper left side of the code. It's an ouroboros. But it is a little weird since instead of one snake, its two snakes biting each other's tail and forming a circle." Roswell said quite seriously.

"Oh. I have heard of these kind of symbols. The end of the world. And the beginning. I think that's what it means." Russell said staring at the symbol itself. Now lets leave them alone to their very serious conversation.

* * *

Now lets move on to Milanor and Durant. Now these two are quite okay now after drinking some morning tea which their teacup have the words Cookies Cookies Cookies! written at the sides.

"Damn. At least the tea helps" Milanor said, quite bored and depressed.

After 2 sips of the tea.

"Yeah. Now we can focus on more pressing matters at hand." Durant said.

Now those 'pressing matters at hand' are just the report of #367 to Yggdra to Milanor to Durant.

* * *

Back at Flarewerk. #367 finally found the right room/office of Gulcasa. And after delivering the letter she went out and started walking in the hallway. Then Emilia came to meet her in the corridor.

"Hey, so you delivered it?" Emilia asked excitedly.

"Yes, it was delivered safely." #367 said.

"I got took out some clothes from my closet and...I thought that maybe you wanted to play dress-up?" Emilia said and at the same time applying the puppy eyes technique.

"Well...maybe I do have some free time left" #367 said finally.

"Yey!" Now those two were heading back to Emilia's room.

After 20 minutes.

_' I could have sworn that grim angel was dead. Maybe Hector was persistent in keeping her alive. Still...' _Nessiah said to himself while in the library in Castle Paltina. How he got there unnoticed is unknown. Now lets just leave him alone for now.

* * *

Now back in the new episode in ADVENTURES IN HELL! Hahahahaha. Now let us begin puny mortals.

"Brongaa can I please have a turn now?"

"No."

"Please."

"NO. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE VANESSA!"

Sorry bout' that. Girls these days, you just can't understand them sometimes. Who agrees with me? Well perhaps Saezar does. So back to the episode...

"Ugh" Saezar said, tired. He had spent the night drinking ale at the biggest bar in hell( The Devil's Tavern, by the way). He had also washed his mouth often as possible. Poor guy. What do you think is the feeling of being kissed by a person you don't like so much? For me I would lock myself in my house for years cuz I'm a dragon, duh.

"I... think I need to drink more ale." Saezar was really depressed now.

"No more drinking" This was Kirke. So yeah you got me. This isn't hell. Its just a card dimension. But we live according to our kind. So yeah, I live with Saezar and Vanessa.

" Kirke...I really messed up."

"Calm down. I'm here now. But naturally I only came here on behalf of Vanessa so I can spy on Brongaa." Damn that woman. Calling in spies. But it won't work. Now let's just...leave...them...alone...cuzzzzzz...the controls areeeee on fireeeee. Byeee. Puny mortals.

* * *

_' What's your status there Commander?'_

_' Multiple targets sighted General Ness'_

_' Roger that. And stop calling me Ness.'_

_' Roger that. Shall we use brute force on the insane targets?'_

_' Negative. Keep a lookout for Private Milanor and Corporal Durant.'_

_' Roger that, General Nessiah. Uh-oh I think I've been spotted.'_

_' Bring it down Commander.'_

_' Roger that...Target has been neutralized. General, I have spotted the two men. Shall I engage?'_

_' Negative. Keep on the lookout, Commander.'_

_' All insane targets have been neutralized, General Nessiah. The package has been spotted. Shall I move in to secure package?'_

_' Affirmative. Secure and retrieve the package and move to the extraction zone. Make sure no one is following you, Commander.'_

_' Roger that, General. I'm moving out.'_

_' Roger that, Commander Kylier. General Nessiah out.'_

And their mental conversation ends. The package that Commander Kylier was asked to retrieve will be explained someday. Yes, they can do telepathy cuz its Nessiah's skill as an Ancient.

* * *

We go back to Emilia's room then. The two girls had just finished their game save for #367 still dressed as Malice. Gotta love Malice. They were having tea at the small round table in the room. Then a knock on the door was just enough to make Emilia jump 10 ft. in the air and spilling tea everywhere but #367 managed to stay dry. Either its a grim angel aura or she got lucky. Then Leon came in holding a staff that was once used by Marietta.

" That staff is-" #367 said immediately, feeling a bit shocked.

" Marietta's" Leon said while dropping it in the bed.

" Who is she?" Emilia asked, wiping the mess on the table.

" My teacher. And the angel guarding Heaven's Gate in Ancardia." #367 said while staring at the staff with sad eyes.

" I saw this at the rooftop of Castle Karona." Leon said while covering his face with his hands. He was quite tired. VERY tired. Because of chasing a pig who ran out of the castle with his helmet on its head. He probably ended up in Karona.

" I...don't believe this." #367 said while finding her own clothes.

" I still don't get this point of conversation." Emilia said, confused.

" There is a possibility that Marietta is dead or...maybe she dropped it...or she was looking for it." Leon was really bored right now. Poor guy.

" I'm sorry Emilia. I have to go now. I will return soon." #367 found her clothes and changed fast before leaving through the window( It has not been repaired yet unfortunately) and left Emilia wondering what was that about.

* * *

This is the end of the chapter. The next chapter will probably focus more on Castle Paltina and Castle Karona. There will be no episode of ADVENTURES IN HELL! in the next chapter, sorry. See you guys next time.


End file.
